


Choice TV Chemistry

by itsmorethanfine



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Schmoop, Teen Choice Awards, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmorethanfine/pseuds/itsmorethanfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purely based off the fact that Misha and Jensen skipped the Teen Choice Awards to go get ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice TV Chemistry

“And the next category for the Teen Choice Awards 2015 is “Choice Movie Actor” and here are the nominees,” the lady on the television in the ice cream shop announced.

Misha Collins looked over at his colleague, the only word that was safe to use at this point because they were outside, and threw him a smile. “Gina’s doing pretty great, don’t you think? Seeing as it’s her first time hosting and all.”

“She’s an Emmy winning actress, Mish. You know she’s pretty talented,” Jensen said, not taking his eyes off the strawberry ice cream that he had ordered without even thinking about. It was what he always got, and Misha didn’t even have to ask him this time.

“Well, yeah, but I mean, you don’t have an Emmy. Doesn’t mean you’re not talented.”

“Yeah, thanks for that one,” Jensen said sarcastically.

Misha threw his head back and laughed. “You know what I mean,” he said. Holding his hand was a little too risky, seeing as they were in fact popular enough to be in the stage with lurking fans and their nosy cameras. So, he slipped his foot between Jensen’s crossed ankles instead. “You’re pretty goddamn talented.”

Jensen looked up, before he ducked his head and smiled, making Misha wonder how on earth he every got so freaking lucky.

“You think we’ll win?” Jensen asked, swiftly changing the subject because taking compliments wasn’t his strongest suit. “Choice TV Chemistry?”

“Maybe if we’d showed up,” Misha said, taking a lick of his ice cream.

This time Jensen threw his head back and laughed. “Rather be out here eating ice cream with you than in there, in those stupid monkey suits they make us wear.”

“You do look better in my shirt than you do in those tight fitting suits,” he agreed.

“But, seriously, do you think we’ll win?” Jensen asked, before he licked the dripping ice cream off his cone, which made Misha feel all sorts of things that he didn’t feel like uttering.

“We might,” Misha said. “Here, let me try yours.”

“Mish, you don’t even like strawberry.”

“You can try some of mine!”

“I don’t like caramel pecan.”

“Well, first time for everything, right?” Misha said, sneakily, as he winked at him. “Come on Jen.”

“Why?”

“Closest I can get to being with you in public,” he whispered, searching Jen’s face for any sign of hurt or defeat.

“Well, if we win that award…” Jensen said, instead.

“What?”

Jensen sighed. “If we win that award, maybe we can use that as an excuse to bring it up somehow.”

“We could,” Misha said. And suddenly without warning, he reached over and swiped Jen’s ice cream cone from his hand, ignoring his protests. “Or we could just keep it on the down low.”

“That’s mine. Give it back, you jerk,” Jensen said, eyeing him with a sort of childish malice. “Rules are rules.”

“Fight me,” Misha said softly, wondering whether they would’ve had this much fun if they had actually gone to the Awards.

Every second, he’d be thinking about holding Jensen’s hand, wondering if it would be okay to tell everyone. Every second, he’d be admiring Jensen in that suit. And if they didn’t win, who cared, really?

Sure, the fans might be a little upset because their hard work went to waste, but the fact of the matter was that his and Jensen’s chemistry was real. It was real and it was the most alive Misha had ever felt in his entire life, and no stupid Awards ceremony was going to take that away from him.

“Oh, yeah?”

Misha laughed, as he hopped off the chair and he made a beeline for the door, and Jensen was at his heels, grabbing at his hand. The ice cream was melting, dripping all over hand and he was laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

“You jerk,” Jensen said, wrapping his arms around Misha’s waist, reaching for the cone, but it was just out of his reach.

“Um, excuse me?” came a girl’s voice from behind them and they both stopped short.

He didn’t really register what was going on, except that his face was on fire and Jensen’s ice cream cone was in pieces between his fingers, and the floor they were standing on was a mess. It must’ve happened sometime when Jensen had slid his hand under his shirt. The sneaky bastard. He knew he was ticklish at the waist.

Jensen was already off him and he straightened his shirt as best as he could and looked up to find himself staring at a girl, with wide eyes of admiration.

“Hi, if you’re not too busy, I was hoping I could get a picture?”

“Sure,” Jensen said, in his general professional ease as he stood on one side of the girl. “Misha can take the picture, as soon as he gets the ice creams off his fingers.”

The girl giggled, hiding her mouth behind her hands, a habit that Misha seemed to have also employed whenever he was talking to Jensen. He knew exactly how she felt, Jen had that effect on him.

Soon, the ice cream was cleaned up and the pictures were taken: he took one with the girl too, while Jensen clicked the picture, and she thanked them, before she walked away

As they were headed out the store, Misha grabbed Jensen’s wrist and pulled him close. “You think we’ll win?”

“Maybe,” Jensen said, sounding slightly out of breath. “Our chemistry is pretty great. You sure about this?”

“Yeah,” he smiled, agreeing to both. He looked over Jensen’s shoulder before he leaned in to give him a quick kiss. “It really is.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Would love it if y'all let me know how it was! <3 Thank you!


End file.
